


Madness and death twisted fate

by Nadeshiko80



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Destino, Dubious Morality, F/M, Fate, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Moral ambigua, Time Travel, Viaje en el tiempo, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadeshiko80/pseuds/Nadeshiko80
Summary: Destino la llevó a la locura.Muerte deshizo su moral.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víbora dulce.
> 
> Cabra manipuladora.

Si le preguntaran a Tom Riddle como describiría a su madre diría que era bastante ... peculiar, diferente a lo que se había imaginado.

Se cuidaban entre ellos, aunque él a veces se sintió el adulto entre los dos, cuidando que su madre usara zapatos, que peine su largo cabello rubio, que duerma a sus horas, que ponga en su sitio los que lee, que use ropa decente y no esas túnicas de colores tan ... llamativos.

Este año cumplía 9 años, dos de los cuales ya vivía con su madre, a veces se despertaba en la madrugada solo para asegurar de que ella aún está, que no es un sueño.

Se acurrucó más en las mantas esperando a que su madre termine de alistarse. Tenia su propia habitación por supuesto, pero quería aprovechar todo lo que pudiera hacer que estén juntos.

* * *

Luna salió del cuarto de baño descalza con un camisón rosa pálido y dibujos de patitos bebé, su cabello un poco húmedo caía por su espalda. 

Se acercó a la cama en silencio, sus pies disfrutando del contacto con la suave alfombra. Se acostó de lado, sus brazos se extendieron para tomar al menor y acercarlo a su pecho, cerrando los ojos se concentró en el sonido de su respiración, los suaves latidos y el calor calor que emanaba, enterró la nariz en el cabello de _su hijo_ inhalando el aroma a shampú de mora que le había comprado.

No necesito hacer nada de eso.

Dormir, descansar, respirar ...

Solo fue una forma de recordar que se sintió.

* * *

Dumbledore estaba preocupado, dos años, pasado dos años desde que el niño desapareció del orfanato, se suponía que sería como las otras veces, una pareja vería lo inteligente que es, lo adoptaría para luego de unos días regresarlo al orfanato al descubrir su peculiaridad.

Esta vez no fue así. 

Según la directora una mujer se presentó buscando un hijo, la mujer era joven, rubia y de ojos grises, firmó todos los papeles con el nombre de Evanna Black.

La hubo relacionado con la familia Black de no haber sido por su nombre, Evanna, ninguna estrella se llama así y los Black son bastante estrictos con la tradición de dar nombres de estrellas a su linaje.

La muchacha se llevó a Tom Riddle, debió notado su peculiaridad y devolverlo a la semana como máximo, si no hubo sido suficiente, la maldición de rechazo que le había puesto al niño debió hacer que lo ahuyentara lo más rápido posible. Pero nada de eso pasó. 

Pasaron dos semanas y no había noticias, al mes recién la maldita directora le comunicó de la situación. 

Fue a la dirección que se dejó para el registro, se supone que la dirección del orfanato deber visitar regular el primer año de la adopción de un niño, aunque en ese orfanato no servía de nada, una vez que se entregaba un niño ya no importaba lo que le pasara.

Llego a una casa en un lugar caro, tenía un pequeño patio y las paredes de color amarillo, sin embargo la dulce apariencia no calmó la alarma que creció en su interior al ver un cartel adherido a la cerca.

**CASA EN VENTA**

Preguntó en las casas contiguas, recibió la misma respuesta.

_"¿La jovencita rubia? No_ _sé_ _mucho de ella, me_ _contó que su padre estaba en Irlanda y su madre falleció temprano, pobre niña, ella es tan dulce y educada aunque un poco extraña, pero sus ojos soñadores se ven tan puros .. . "._

_Tuvo que interrumpir los halagos para que se concentrara en lo que quería escuchar, la anciana no se lo tomó bien, frunció el ceño y siguió de mala gana._

_"Bien como le decía se mudó aquí hace unos cinco meses, siempre me ayudaba a cargar las compras hasta que hace un mes llegó con un niño y a los cuatro_ _días_ _dijo que iba a viajar, tal vez a Francia o explorar Brasil, para que ellos se conozcan más, al parecer lo_ _había_ _adoptado, ¿No es algo raro?, ella es una mujer soltera y joven, puede conseguir un buen marido y tener sus propios hijos, ¿Por qué adoptaría?, si tan solo mi nieto regresara del ejército , se lo_ _presentaría_ _el primer día ... "._

_Se_ _despidió_ _y_ _dejó_ _a la_ _anciana_ _divagando sola, al menos_ _tenía_ _algo con que empezar, Francia y Brasil._

Y así lo hizo, busco en ambos países sin encontrar ningún indicio de que estaba ahí, siguió su búsqueda en Irlanda, pensando que talvez llevó al niño para presentarlo.

Tampoco encontró algo, como si hubiesen desaparecido o ...

O se estuviesen ocultando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por muy dulce que suene nuestro Voldy bebé, no será un niño ingenuo, será nuestro pequeño terrón de azúcar maquiavélico ❤ en especial si se meten con el rayo de sol andante que tiene como madre.


	2. Capítulo 1: Cacería y Muerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate es una gran perra con Harry y Muerte consigue un cambio de maestro.

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el niño dorado, el igual de Voldemort, el héroe de la luz, ahora era considerado el próximo señor oscuro, ahora debe ser cazado, ahora es un peligro, ahora debe morir junto con todos aquellos que estén de su lado.

La cacería empezó con la muerte de Narcisa, días después de anunciar al mundo su próximo matrimonio con Draco.

Narcisa, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna.

Fueron los únicos que estaban al tanto de su relación con Draco y los únicos que asistieron a la ceremonia. El día más feliz de su vida se volvió en una pesadilla.

Pensó que la mayoría ya había superado que Draco y Narcisa estuvieron de lado de Voldemort, que aquellos que aún no lo superaban no serían tan radicales. Gran error.

Todo empezó bien, sus votos fueron dichos y su magia se entrelazó deliciosamente, sintió pequeños escalofríos de placer recorrer debajo de su piel y concentrarse en su ingle. Quiso simplemente arrastrar a su ahora esposo al cuarto y no salir hasta mañana, pero el destino nunca lo dejaría en paz.

Un grupo de magos interrumpió con hechizos explosivos, cómo es que pudieron atravesar las barreras nunca lo supo, gritaron que estaba siendo manipulado, que solo bajó los efectos de _amortentia_ se enamoraría de un mago oscuro, de un ex mortífago, de un asesino.

Draco contraatacó y todo se fue al carajo.

Los hechizos volaban de un lado a otro, él solo trataba de ganar tiempo hasta que llegaran los aurores pero el brillo verde lo distrajo un momento...

Y luego Narcisa cayó al suelo.

Los aurores llegaron en ese momento, arrestaron a los alborotadores pero el daño ya estaba hecho, Narcisa estaba muerta y eso nadie lo podría cambiar.

Draco estaba dolido y furioso, a Harry le dolió ver su amante desmoronarse.

Decir que la política no es su fuerte, es equivocarse; nunca intentó mezclarse en la política, pero para tranquilizar aunque sea un poco que su rubio no le importó usar su influencia y sobornos hasta ver al que lanzó la maldición asesina recibiendo el beso del dementor.

La pequeña alegría de hacerle justicia a la madre de Draco duró poco, salió en todos los periódicos.

**_HARRY POTTER, EL HORROCRUX DE EL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO_ **  
_Por Rita Skeeter_

_¿Quien es Harry Potter? ¿Quién ocupa su cuerpo? ¿A_ _quién_ _admiramos al verlo por la calle? ¿Nuestro_ _héroe_ _o un pedazo de alma del Señor Oscuro?_

Seguido de una nota extensa llena de estupideces, nunca deseo tanto matar a alguien.

_Puedes hacerlo, solo basta con una orden y su vida habrá acabado._

La voz fría, sin emociones, vieja y ronca, fue un susurro que atravesó su alma, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, su cuerpo se tensó y apretó su mandíbula para evitar maldecir.

Muerte. 

Rechazó ser su maestro, pero al parecer ella no lo dejaría en paz. No iba caer en la tentación, sabía lo que venía con el título.

Renunciar al miedo, la ira, la alegría, a la ética y la moral.

Renunciar a sus sentimientos y emociones.

Renunciar a lo que lo hacía humano.

Sin embargo, él podía aferrarse a su humanidad, pero el ministerio no. No cuando Rita les dio la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de él sin que los magos se levante a proteger a su _héroe_ _._ No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la gran mayoría este convencida de que es un peligro.

El ministerio ordenó su captura y encierro en Azkaban.

Él podía ir a besarle el trasero a Lucius Malfoy si dejaba que eso pasara.

Draco y él hicieron las maletas mientras sentían las protecciones de la mansión romperse, guardaron hasta el último libro y reliquia, lo que encontraron los aurores fue nada más que un pergamino con la palabra _jódanse_ escrita con la hermosa caligrafía del rubio.

Habían pasado más de una semana escapando cuando sus amigos se unieron y les dieron la noticia, Ginny estaba muerta.

La habían llevado para un interrogatorio sobre posibles escondites, dos días después su imagen en el tapiz del árbol genealógico se había puesto gris, estaba muerta. El ministerio no dijo nada, solo enviaron otra carta citando a Ron para interrogarlo y una excusa de porque Ginny todavía no podía ir a casa.

Hermione apenas pudo calmar la ira de su prometido y evitar que haga alguna estupidez, logró convencer al resto de escapar. Enviaron al resto de la familia Weasley a Rumania, Hermonie tuvo que volver a desmemorisar a sus padres antes de mandarlos a Brazil, Neville simplemente empacó sus cosas y Luna obliviató a su padre sobre todo lo que tenga que ver con ella para luego mandarlo a Irlanda con el pensamiento de estar buscando nuevas especies.

Ahora que estaban juntos escapar fue más fácil pero fueron ubicados más rápido, el siguiente en morir fue Ron, un hechizo cortante directo a su yugular.

_"¡RON!", la voz de Harmione alertó a todos._

_"¡Llévensela! ¡Malfoy, sácala de aquí!", cualquiera_ _pensaría_ _que le_ _pediría_ _esto a Harry pero Ron_ _sabía_ _que solo Draco_ _podía_ _pensar sobriamente en esta situación. No se equivocó. Draco arrastro a Hermione mientras él_ _conjura_ _el fuego maldito encerrándolo junto a los aurores. Vio a_ _través_ _del fuego como Draco ahora arrastraba también a Harry, como_ _salían_ _de las barreras antiapariciones, Neville al final jaló a Harry mientras el hurón jalaba a su esposa y su_ _último_ _recuerdo le dio paz, Hermione viva._

Consolar a Mione fue una pesadilla, en los próximos encuentros con los aurores se dedicó a matar a tantos como pudo, la racional Harmione murió, se volvió demasiado imprudente, vengativa, rota.

Fue la siguiente en morir.

No sabría decir si fue romántico o cruel del destino el que haya muerto igual que Ron, pudo haber sobrevivido, no estaba muy herida, pero ella no quería sobrevivir, Neville encerró a los aurores en el fuego maldito, fue su oportunidad para escapar, para vivir, sobrevivir, un día más, pero ella estaba demasiado rota.

_Fue Draco quien se dio cuenta de la anormalidad, lo ida que se_ _veía_ _su mirada, el anhelo en sus ojos mientras_ _veía_ _a los aurores morir, tardó unos_ _segundos_ _para entender, pero fue suficiente para que ella se lanzara al fuego._

_"¡Granger!", las llamas la devoraron, sus gritos se mezclaron con risas desquiciadas, intentaron sacarla pero su magia_ _obedeció_ _a sus deseos, magia bruta hizo una barrera alrededor del fuego, fueron repelidos apenas la tocaran, la vieron morir con una sonrisa en el rostro._

Incluso ahora, cuando solo queda él y Luna, no puede superarlo, sabe que durante todo este tiempo les paso por la cabeza al menos una sola vez el suicidio, una forma rápida de terminar con este infierno, la idea de paz absoluta y eterna fue demasiado tentadora, pero todos pudieron resistirse, hasta que Harmione se dio cuenta que a ella se le ofreció algo más: Ron.

Neville y Draco murieron hace unas horas, su amigo protegiendo a Luna y su esposo protegiéndolo a él. Luna corría a su lado, su expresión fue la misma, nunca cambió nada en ella, incluso ahora mientras corría parecía que no le afectaba ninguna de las muertes de sus amigos. Entonces recordó, ella obliviató a su padre, borró todo recuerdo de ella, como si ella...como si supiera que...

_"Ella me recibe con los brazos abiertos, ella_ _sería_ _una maestra perfecta, lástima."_

Realmente sintió arrepentimiento y un poco de anhelo en la voz oscura.

_"Aunque, ella_ _aún_ _puede ser mi maestra, si la nombras la heredera de la noble y_ _ancestral_ _casa de Morthe, algo parecido al nombramiento que tus amigos y tú hicieron para evitar que el ministerio se apoderara de sus bóvedas y propiedades"_

"¿Cumplir tu capricho a cambio de quitarle su humanidad? ¡No, gracias!"

"¿Tú también tienes una voz con la que hablar?", la voz de Luna le hizo verla un momento, ella se acercó a él unos centímetros y un hechizo pasó volando en donde ella había estado. "La voz que escucho es de un hombre joven, es muy suave, dulce, me tranquiliza por las noches para poder dormir un poco".

_"Si tú hubieses sido ella, el hechizo no hubiese fallado, ella me acepta pero Fate no la quiere dejar ir,_ _está_ _tan encaprichado con ella que le_ _concedió_ _su don"_

"¿Fate?..."

"¿Oh, tu voz conoce a la mía?", la pregunta de la rubia pasó a ser un fondo.

_"Si, Fate puede ser bastante terco, ella_ _debió_ _morir junto a su madre pero por alguna_ _razón_ _no pude llevarme su alma, eso llamo la atención de Fate y la tomó bajo su protección, si ella es mi maestra no será privada de sus sentimientos o emociones, Fate puede reprimir eso fácilmente"_

"¿De qué serviría que ella sea tu maestra?"

_"Ella es la consentida de Fate, tu amigo pelirrojo lo dijo, solo viajar al pasado_ _arreglaría_ _todo lo que ha pasado, si es ella solo es cuestión de que se lo pida", notó ligera_ _alegría_ _,_ _éxtasis_ _, anticipación por lo que pasaría. "Fate no le_ _negaría_ _nada, ella es tu última oportunidad, ¿No quieres una vida feliz con tu compañero?¿un pasado sin dolor?, vuélvela tu heredera de todo, pero agrega algo más..."_

Vaciló un poco, esquivo un par de hechizos cortantes y giró para ver a Luna, esta le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad. Apretó los dientes y se decidió.

"Yo, Harry James Potter, Lord de la noble y ancestral casa de los Potter...", su respiración era errática.

 _"_ Lord de la noble y ancestral casa de los Peverell...", sintió arder sus pulmones.

"Lord de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black...", sus piernas estaban débiles.

"Lord de la noble y ancestral casa de los Malfoy...", su corazón dolió como una perra.

"Lord de la noble y ancestral casa de los Longbottom...", apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

"Lord de la noble y ancestral casa de los Morthe...", la duda inundó sus pensamientos.

"Nombro a Luna...", y se dio cuenta que no sabía el segundo nombre, la desesperación reemplazó a la duda.

"Evanna", la voz suave casi se pierde entre los gritos de maldiciones y el choque de los zapatos en la tierra. No dudó más.

"Nombro a Luna Evanna Lovegood como mi heredera absoluta, a mi muerte será Lady y tomará el mando sin la necesidad de estar casada, si se llegara a casar su esposo no tendrá voz ni voto sobre su mando de las nobles y ancestrales casas, será la Lady...", detuvo sus palabras un momento para controlar un poco su respiración y escuchar a Muerte.

"Ya sea en el futuro desconocido o el pasado que no nos pertenece", su magia brotó de su núcleo como si no tuviese fin, envolvió a Luna como miles de enredaderas, la rubia no detuvo su movimiento ni titubeó un solo segundo, siguió corriendo como si la magia no fuese ningún obstáculo. "Que así sea".

"Que así sea", fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

_"Ahora, el primer paso para arreglar todo este desastre es su muerte, yo me encargaré de explicarle todo, ¿_ _puedo_ _?"_

Sabía a qué se refería la pregunta, se detuvo en seco aceptando con gusto un avada kedavra, "Adelante".

 _"Será un placer",_ todo se volvió negro.

* * *

  
Se dio cuenta del momento en que Harry se detuvo, ella también lo hizo, retrocedió para unirse a la lucha pero Fate le dijo que siguiera corriendo y ella entendió que el momento de su amigo había llegado. Aprovecho los segundos que le consiguió Harry para alejarse lo más rápidamente hasta que sintió su cuerpo temblar al sentir su magia mezclarse con magia antigua y poderosa.

 _"Me presento, mi señora, soy Muerte",_ a la vieja voz le siguió algo que no pudo describir, no fueron palabras pero supo lo que tenía que hacer, lo que Harry planeó para ella.

"Fate..."

_"Lo sé mi niña, sé que quieres"_

La niebla negra rodeó su cuerpo, cubriendo todo de ella como si fuera un manto. Escuchó pasos a su alrededor, murmullos nerviosos, podía sentir el miedo en el aire.

" _Mi pequeña niña, mi dulce Ángel, mi hermosa Luna_ _"._

La voz de Fate fue un arrullo que la calmó.

_"Debes aceptar a Muerte, d_ _eja que se fusione con tu cuerpo, tu alma y tu magia._ _"_

Ella como siempre obedeció. La bruma oscura que impedía su visión fue adelgazando, vio a los aurores, la habían rodeado, ligera luz verde parpadeaba en la punta de algunas varitas.

Sintió un peso jalar del bolsillo de su túnica, le siguió el peso en su mano y finalizó con el peso en sus hombros, apenas pudo ver la varita de saúco cuando varias maldiciones asesinas fueron a su encuentro, impactando en su pecho, brazos y espalda.

Pero no pasó nada, seguía de pie observando cómo la incredulidad daba paso al horror en los rostros de sus atacantes.

" _Es hora de irnos mi niña, el viaje será largo y cansado, duerme un poco_ _"._

Sus ojos se cerraron con cansancio, las últimas semanas casi no pudo dormir, siempre alerta, sin bajar la guardia por nada, siendo perseguida, siendo cazada.

Sus piernas fallaron, pero sus rodillas nunca chocaron contra el suelo...

Y luego ya no sentía nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximamente:
> 
> Capítulo 2: Indignación y Caos
> 
> N. Cristha ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Por muy dulce que suene nuestro Voldy bebé, no será un niño ingenuo, será nuestro pequeño terrón de azúcar maquiavélico ❤ en especial si se meten con el rayo de sol andante que tiene como madre.


End file.
